1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to anchoring devices.
More particularly, the present invention relates to removeable and reusable anchor devices.
In a further and more specific aspect, the instant invention concerns anchor devices usable as wall repair fixtures.
2. Prior Art
Interior walls, especially in residential structures, are generally preferred to be maintained in an unmarred condition. This contributes to the overall neatness and esthetics of a room. In many cases an unmarred wall is a very transitory structure. Marring of walls occurs with great frequency and due to many causes.
One area subject to a great deal of marring is the area directly adjacent a conventional door. Door fixtures, such as doorknobs tend to damage walls when doors are opened unrestrainedly and too vigorously. Through the years, many devices or door stops have been developed to prevent damage to the walls adjacent doors. The devices typically consist of cushioning projections extending from the door. Many times, when these cushioning devices are not used, and in many cases when they are used but have become old and worn, a vigorously opened door will result in a hole being formed in the adjacent wall, corresponding to the size and shape of the doorknob. If the wall is cement, brick or some other material not easily broken, there is probably no cause for concern. However, if a wall employing sheathing material such as drywall, plaster or other easily broken material is used, as is more typically the case, especially for interior walls, a doorknob will punch a relatively large hole. This is generally an undesirable addition to a wall. The hole formed must now be repaired to provide an unblemished wall. Devices have been developed which aid in this repair. Most allow an individual to patch the hole. While this does temporally remove the hole, the hole may be reformed when the door is again vigorously opened without a door stop or when door stop failure occurs.
Walls are also marred by conventional anchor devices. In order to hang an object on a sheet of drywall, an anchor device must be used since a nail will not be adequately supported by the material. While there are various types of anchor devices, two types are the most common, a molly type anchor device and a toggle type anchor device. A molly type anchor device generally consists of a body which is inserted through an opening formed in the drywall. The body threadably receives a screw, which when threaded into the body, causes the body to be compressed against the inner surface of the hole formed in the wall. The compression of the body results in deformation, wherein portions of the body spread out, pressing against the material defining the hole and possibly over the inner surface of the drywall. This prevents withdrawal of the body, and firmly anchors the device to the wall. Toggle type anchor devices consist of wings spread by a spring. The wings are forced together and inserted through an opening formed in the wall. Once through the wall, the wings are expanded or toggled apart by the spring. As the screw is threaded through the wing assembly, the wing assembly is pulled firmly against the inner surface of the wall. Toggle devices cannot be removed from the wall once installed, since there is no apparatus for closing the wing to allow withdrawal from the opening in the wall.
These anchor devices are used to hang various items on a wall and are very effective for that function. When a person desires to remove an item from the wall, however, one problem becomes very apparent. The conventional anchor device such as a molly or a toggle described previously, cannot be removed from the wall, and cannot be reused. If they are forcibly removed, a relatively large and jagged opening is formed in the wall. In most instances, they are simply plastered over, possibly resulting in an unsightly bulge, or forced into the wall, causing a widening of the hole and damage to the inner surface of the wall material.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved anchor device.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an anchor device which will firmly and securely attach to a wall.
And another object of the present invention is to provide an anchor device which is removeable without causing damage to the wall.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an anchor which may be used to close holes in a wall.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved door stop.
Yet still another object of the present invention is to provide an anchor which is relatively quick to install thereby saving time and money.
A further object of the instant invention is to provide an anchor which may be installed one handed.
And a further object of the instant invention is to provide an anchor which requires no tools for installation.
Yet a further object of the instant invention is to provide an anchor which may be reused.